Jungle Assault
Category:Films | directed by = David A. Prior | written by = David A. Prior | produced by = Fritz Matthews; David A. Prior Executive producer David A. Prior is credited as David Prior in this capacity in the film.; David Winters | music by = Brian Scott Bennett Composer Brian Scott Bennett is credited as Brian Bennett in this film. | cinematography = Stephen Ashley Blake | edited by = Paul O'Bryan | distributed by = Action International Pictures | release date(s) = October 19th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Jungle Assault is a low-budget independent American film of the action genre. It was written and directed by David A. Prior and produced by David Winters' company, Action International Pictures. It was released direct-to-video on October 19th, 1989. Plot A U.S. marine named General Mitchell recruits two down-and-out beer-drinking Vietnam vets from his old unit to go on a non-sanctioned mission to South America to rescue his daughter Elaine Mitchell, who has thrown in with the Communist regime. Kelly and Becker honor their pledge to forever kick-ass in the name of ass-kickery and down their last brewskies before polishing up their old AK-47s and donning their sleeveless Bruce Springsteen t-shirts to rescue the general's daughter. Cast Incomplete Appearances * General Mitchell * Kelly * Becker * Rosa * John McClusky * Crusher * Elaine Mitchell * Grange * South America * Helicopter * United States Marine Corps * Viet Cong * American * Attempted rape * Bartender * Biker * General * Gunshot victims * Jungle * Knife * Reporter * Russian * Sergeant * Slit throat * Soldier * Terrorism * Terrorist * Vietnam * Vietnam veteran * Vietnam War Notes * Jungle Assault redirects to this page. * Jungle Assault was filmed in Corona, California. * Jungle Assault originally premiered in West Germany in January, 1989. * Jungle Assault premiered in Portugal on July 14th, 1989 - three months before its U.S. video release. * Jungle Assault is the sixth film produced by Action International Pictures. * Actress Maria Rosado is credited as Mario Rosado in this film. * Actor Douglas Harter, who plays an American soldier, is credited as Doug Harter in this film. * Actor Ron Hardman, who plays an American soldier, is credited as Ronald Hardman in this film. * Actor Ace Cruz, who plays a Viet Cong soldier, is credited as Ace Cruzherrera in this film. * This is the second, and to date, final acting work for David Ott. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Kidnapped, framed and marked to die!". * Actor Ted Prior is the brother of director/screenwriter David Prior. * Actor William Zipp, who plays the role of Kelly, is also the casting director on this film. * Director/screenwriter David A. Prior makes a cameo appearance as a drug runner in this film. He is credited as just David Prior in this capacity. Recommendations External Links * * * * * References Keywords Female topless nudity ---- Category:1989/Films Category:October, 1989/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:J/Films Category:David A. Prior/Director Category:David A. Prior/Writer Category:Fritz Matthews/Producer Category:David A. Prior/Executive producer Category:Brian Scott Bennett/Composer Category:Stephen Ashley Blake/Cinematographer Category:Paul O'Bryan/Editor Category:William Smith/Actor Category:William Zipp/Actor Category:Ted Prior/Actor Category:David Ott/Actor Category:David A. Prior/Actor